Unexpected Love
by mirezz
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya ia menerima surat cinta! Siapakah orang yang mengiriminya surat itu?(Rate T karena aku was-wasan orangnya) Yaay for HaliTau! :D No one force you if you don't want to read it :)
1. Chapter 1 Confession

**Disclaimer:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama. Namun sudah diusahakan berbeda cerita dan terdapat keoriginality dari Author. Characters belong to Animonsta

 **Warning:** mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, mungkin bahasa amburadul, mungkin ada fail EYD, mungkin gaje, Diperkirakan akan ada Shounen-ai ke Yaoi (mungkin...#banyakamatmungkinnya!)Bagi yang tidak merasa nyaman dengan Shounen-ai saya sarankan jangan lanjut baca. Jangan sampai nanti kita mulai berdebat, oke? :)

 **Ah..sou! All character disini Teen!Chara berumur 15 tahun.**

 **Karena saya tidak tega mengcouple2-kan anak SD^^"**

 _ **Have a nice reading~**_

" ...bicara..."

 _'...batin...'_

 **~Unexpected Love~**

 **i3u**

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika pada tahun ajaran pertamamu di SMA, kamu sudah mendapatkan sepicik pengakuan perasaan curahan hati dari seseorang alias "surat cinta"? Kalau saya jadi kalian _'I scream to hell'_ . Yaah..mungkin kalian kira hanya aku yang bereaksi seperti itu. Namun, sepertinya orang yang akan kuceritakan saat ini juga menggunakan reaksi yang sama.

"UWAAAAAA!"

' _see? I told you'_

Baiklah, siapa yang teriak tadi? Mana dikelas, ramai lagi.

Dialah seorang pemuda bernama Taufan. Nggak, bukan bencana alam taufan alias tornado atau alias angin puting beliung. Namanya memang Taufan. Pemuda yang diawal tahun ini sudah dikenal sebagai orang yang periang dan murah senyum, juga 'sedikit' jahil.

'Ja, Jangan-Jangan ini yang namanya Surat Cinta?!'

 _Kepada Taufan-sama,_

 _Selama ini aku selalu mengagumimu dari jauh_

 _Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu_

 _Kutunggu di belakang gedung olahraga seusai pulang sekolah_

 _Kumohon Datanglah._

'Huwa! Selama menjadi pelajar dari sd sampai duduk di bangku sma, Ini pertama kalinya aku menerima Surat Cinta! Senangnya!'

"Wah, wah..Kenapa Taufan?"tanya salah satu sahabatnya Gopal.

"Baru tadi terlambat masuk kelas, eh..sekarang malah teriak di kelas"ujar Api

"Ahaha..maaf,maaf"

"Hei, apa itu surat cinta di lacimu Fan?! Ciee..ciee!"seru Api

"Ha-Hah?! Bu-Bukanlah! Apaan sih!"jawab Taufan yang sekarang ini sudah memerah layaknya kepiting yang habis direbus. Aduh..jadi lapar..#jreeb

' **Mudah amat ditebak'** batin mereka berdua

"Heeh..beneran gak tuh surat cintanya? Jangan terlalu besar harapan deh Fan!"

"Betul tuh! Betul! Mana tau dia gak cantik!"kikik Api.

"Ahaha...sembarangan aja.."

Bukannya aku besar harapan. Hanya saja aku sudah sangat senang mendapat surat cinta! Apa dia juga sama-sama kelas 1? Atau dia senior kelas?! Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini! Aah..kayaknya aku memang besar harapan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada yang memerhatikannya sedari-tadi dari kejauhan.

' _Lagi-lagi?'_

"Ah...Maaf Halilintar. Apa kami terlalu ribut tadi?"

"...Nggak kok" lalu ia memalingkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

 **i3u**

(Sepulang sekolah)

 **Taufan POV**

Entah kenapa aku selalu kepikiran. Sejak kami satu kelas, mata kami selalu bertemu. Aku memang mengenalnya sejak MOS karena kami satu grup. Ia orangnya sangat dingin. Jelas sih, ia tidak suka jika aku terlalu ribut tapi ia tidak pernah marah sekalipun. Kalau dipikir-dipikir, mungkin sejak itulah mata kami seperti selalu tidak pernah lepas dari satu sama lain. Padahal kami sangat jarang berbicara.

Aku sama sekali gak mengerti orang yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi di wajah mereka. Tapi ia tidak marah kan tadi?

'Ngomong-ngomong...Kayaknya sudah 2 jam deh aku nunggu disini...'

Disuratnya sama sekali tidak disebutkan tanggalnya..apa dia ikut ekskul ya?

"Kau masih disini"

"Eh? Halilintar?!" Dia masih disini?

"Kau masih menunggu orang yang mengirimu surat itu?"

"Heh? A-ah.. ? Kenapa kamu bisa tau?"

"Aku melihatnya"

"Heh?"

"Aku melihat mereka memasukan surat itu ke lacimu"

"HAH?"

"Itu tipuan. Sekarang mereka sedang didepan gerbang sekolah sambil taruhan berapa lama kau sednag menuggu"

"APAAAA?! Sialan! Mereka mengerjaiku rupanya! AWAS SAJA NANTI MEREKA BESOK! AKAN KUHUKUM ATAS KEJAHATAN MEREKA!"

#NGIIIIIING#

*Haah...Haah*

Uurgh..Kalau dipikir-pikir memang sudah mencurigakan dari awal! Huuu...Sekarang ini aku gak bisa apa-apa kecuali menahan malu! Halilintar pasti ketawa dengan kekonyolanku ini!

"Hei...Boleh kusimpan surat cinta ini?" kata Halilintar sambil memegang surat itu.

"Heh? Ah..boleh. Tapi buat apa kau menyimpan surat yang mereka buat?"

"Kepada Taufan-sama.."

"Lagian gak ada yang menarik dari surat itu"

"Selama ini aku selalu mengagumimu dari jauh.."

"Eehm...Hali,kun? Jangan-jangan kau datang kesini untuk memberitahu aku ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."

"Makasih ya! Maaf sudah merepotkan! Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

"Tunggu"

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu...dan kali ini bukan tipuan"

* * *

 **Yo! Mirezz desu! Kali ini dengan fanfic baru nyohoho :D**

 **by the way I'm into HaliTau lately lol :D**

 **Mohon maaf di fanfic sebelumnya ending ceritanya menggantung. Yaah..Mau gimana lagi...**

 **Saya gak pandai bikin lemon...(Saya gak sanggup!/)**

 **Saya cuma bisa bikin Air limun hangat untuk sakit tenggorokan! :v**

 **Apa gaya ceritanya gaje ya? Mohon maaf, saya sebenarnya gak pandai nulis cerita (makanya jarang upload fic) ;v;**

 **Anyway, Ini mau dilanjutin atau kagak? :3 plannya bikin one-shot aja siiih #digolok**

 **Please leave a Review~**


	2. Chapter 2 How it turn out like this?

_Hi! I'm sorry been very busy with College lately ;_;_

 _ **Warning: Beware of possible R-15/R-18 (Don't get your hope up though), press stepback icon while you can, click [X] close while it still safe, Shut it down for your innocent! Aah..who am I kidding...enjoy :v**_

 _ **Baru Beginner sama hal begini ;v;**_

" ...bicara..."

 _'...batin...'_

* * *

 _Kepada Taufan-sama,_

 _Selama ini aku selalu mengagumimu dari jauh_

 _Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu_

 **Aku menyukaimu...**

 **KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**!

"Huwaaa!"

.

.

.

.

"Mimpi kah?" batin Taufan.

Haaah...sungguh ia sangat lelah. Mengapa katamu? Sudahlah kemarin ia diusili kedua 'Sahabat'nya yang sengaja menulis surat cinta padanya sampai-sampai dia menunggu lama. Juga teman sekelasnya yang jarang ia ajak berbicara mengatakan ia menyukainya.

' _Boleh kusimpan surat cinta ini?'_

' _Aku Menyukaimu'_

' _E-eh?' mata Taufan terbelalak, terkejut mendengar Hali._

 _Seketika Hali membalikkan badannya lalu,_

' _Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang' dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang masih diam berdiri mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi._

Wajah Taufan langsung memerah seketika otaknya mengulang kembali event kemarin.

'Huwaaa! Aku mikir apa sih?!'

Ini salah Gopal dan Api. Sungguh, ia akan _"mengajarkan"_ dua orang itu _'pelajaran berharga'_ kalo ketemu disekolah nanti.

'Tapi...saat itu juga pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya seperti itu...'

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eh..sekolah?_

Taufan melirik ke jam alarmnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! SUDAH JAM 07.05?!AKU KETIDURAAAAN!"

Dengan sigap, cepat ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

* * *

 **I3u**

Taufan berlari-lari menuju sekolah. Jam tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.14

Sebenarnya ia SANGAT tidak mood datang ke sekolah meskipun seberapa pengennya ia 'menghajar' kedua teman vangke #ups dia itu dan juga bagaimana ia menghadapi Halilintar nanti kalo ketemu?! Salahkan hari ini ada Ulangan Fisika mana di jam pertama lagi! Ia gak mau kalo harus ulangan susulan sendiri. Entar siapa yang bisa ia contek?! _**(Heleeh...#authorditerjangangintopan)**_

"Yosh! Masih ada 1 menit sebelum gerbang ditutup!" Yaah..Untunglah dirinya bukan tipe orang yang berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Ia bisa bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan kebut. Maklum, tukang telat _**#plak**_

Sampailah ia di SMA Pulau Rintis. Meski sebenarnya sekolah masuk jam 07.15 , Siswa SMA Pulau Rintis begitu disiplin harus sudah ada dikelas tepat jam 07.00 menunggu guru datang. Makanya lorong kelas sudah tampak sepi.

Waktu telah menunjukkan 07.15

'Semoga guru belum datang..' batin Taufan. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang.

' _Yaya?!'_

Yaya merupakan salah satu anggota seksi keamanan sekolah. Ia bertugas berpatroli di jam pagi, bila ada murid yang terlambat masuk sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya karena dari sifatnya juga yang tidak suka akan keterlambatan. Meski ia kelas 1, ia merupakan anggota keamanan yang paling ditakuti bahkan senior pun ngalah sama dia! Dan Ia juga mendapat julukan "Demon Masterchef" karena masakannya yang luarbiasa membawa malapetaka bagi gerangan siapa saja yang memakannya! Rumor mengatakan bahwa ia menghukum siapa saja yang terlambat dengan menyantap sajian buatanya!

' _Geh...Apa dewi fortuna sedang marah padaku ya..? Mati aku kalau ketahuan Yaya!'_ Ampuun..dia gak mau jadi korban penyiksaan Yaya! Taufan yang saat ini sedang sembunyi di balik tembok. Kelasnya masih berada di satu lantai lagi dan satu-satunya jalannya sedang 'di hadang' _**#ups**_

'Huwaa! Dia menuju kemari! Se-sembunyi..Sembunyi dimana tapi?!'

 **GREP**

' _Humph?!'_

Seketika ada yang menarik Taufan

* * *

 **I3u**

Entah situasi apa ini yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Dewi Fortunaaa...Apakah segitunya kamu benci sama Taufaaaaan...Siapa sih yang tiba-tiba 'grepe' dia?!Eeh..salah. Maksudnya tiba-tiba menarik dan membungkam mulutnya. Ditambah kayaknya ini ruangan petugas kebersihan, bisa dilihat dari kecilnya ruangan ini dan peralatan kebersihan seperti sapu,pel dan lainnya.

"Ssst..Yaya lagi kesini"

 _Suara itu?! Kayaknya ia kenal_

 _Tapi ia berharap ia salah_

 _Ia belum siap bertemu orang itu!_

' _Hali?!'_

"Oke..dia udah pergi" Ucap hali sambil menghela napas.

"Hmmph!Uuungh!Mmmph!"

"Hm?Oh, Sorry..."Hali melepaskan tangannya dari Taufan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"...Aku telat bangun hari ini"

"O,Ooh...Sama"

"Hm..."

...

' _ **Kenapa harus orang ini yang ada dihadapan ku sekarang?'**_ batin keduanya.

"A,Ah! Ulanganya pasti udah dimulai nih. Ayo keluar!" ucap Taufan memotong keheningan

Belum sempat keluar, terdengar suara dari luar.

 _Suara roda? Jangan-jangan petugas kebersihan?!_

 **CKLEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tunggu, itu suara sesuatu dikunci kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!'_

* * *

 _ **Yak, sampai disini dulu aja ya~ :D**_

 _ **With heart, Mirezz :)**_


End file.
